


Untitled

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [10]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Waiting Parents, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental fic with a pregnant!Koujaku and Noiz. Established marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Haa…"

Koujaku sighed loudly as he slowly sat onto the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling. He shivered a little, wrapping his kimono around himself best he could. Fall was beginning to settle along in Midorijima, the winds a bit cooler in the mornings and during the day. Not that Koujaku was complaining or anything; he did like wearing his kimono open though, and not just for the ladies.

"Oi, Koujaku, are you all right?"

Koujaku looked to his right as Beni flew over to him. He held his hand out and watched his All-Mate land in the palm of his hand before closing his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Koujaku couldn’t really remember a time he’d ever felt so tired since his return to Midorijima. He’d always been so busy, what with Rib and managing his hair salon. So being maybe all of that hard work was coming back with a vengeance, but there was also a more… noticeable reason.

"… Is it the baby?"

Beni gazed at Koujaku intently, taking his Master in for the first time since he’d announced his untimely pregnancy. Koujaku didn’t look any different than before: his hair was still long, he still had scars, and he was still noisy and quick to anger. Yet when he saw the older man rub his now rotund belly from time to time, a gentle glint in his eyes as he hummed some song off-key, Beni knew that Koujaku was looking forward to parenthood more now than he had five months ago.

"No… My feet just hurt right now. And my back," Koujaku added with a small sigh. "Tae-san said I would be feeling like this until the baby came, but that doesn’t make it any more tolerable. Gah… I’m hungry too."

"Didn’t the brat go out to get you something?"

"Yeah, but that was an hour ago I think. I hope he didn’t get lost or something," Koujaku groaned, his brows furrowed as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Maybe he decided he wasn’t ready to be a father and flew back to Germany," Beni suggested, sounding a bit too happy about the idea as he fluttered his wings. "It would be just like him too, the runt!"

"Beni, please."

Koujaku poked his All-Mate lightly on the head though he didn’t fight back his smile. He and Noiz had been married for a year and a half, had moved in together a year before that, and still Beni chose not to really get along with the younger male. Not that Noiz tried either; there were times where Koujaku had to rescue Beni from turned over cups after he insulted Noiz one too many times. It was their way of showing love to one another apparently.

"What? I’m only telling the truth!"

"The truth about what, pipsqueak?" Noiz said as he walked into the living room, eying Beni with disinterest.

Koujaku noticed the bag of food in his grasp and nodded with thanks as the younger man handed it to him. Beni puffed out his feathers indignantly and glared at Noiz before flying out of Koujaku’s hand and down the hall. Probably to their bedroom, Koujaku guessed, but he didn’t have time to think about it as he opened the bag.

There were several containers of strawberry jello and sushi, and Koujaku could hear his stomach growling loudly as he appraised his treats. He heard Noiz snort beside him and glanced at him, blushing shamefully. Being pregnant made the older man unabashedly greedy, but he was surprised at how understanding Noiz was about it.

Then again, the younger male feasted on everything too.

"Don’t mind me, old man. Just eat." Noiz said and for a moment they sat in a comfortable silence, save for the rustling of the grocery bag and the crunching of jello containers. Koujaku was in such a good mood from the food that he didn’t get upset when Noiz took a few pieces of sushi like he did every other time just to piss him off. It was just a great time.

When Koujaku stuffed the last empty container into the bag, he leaned against Noiz and gave him an appreciative kiss before relaxing against the sofa. Noiz placed his hand on Koujaku’s stomach, rubbing gently.

"I’m sure he must be happy now that you’ve eaten," Noiz said and there was a soft glint in his eyes. "He’s not even moving now."

"Probably because she’s been moving all day,” Koujaku said, emphasizing the change of gender. “Why do you only acknowledge it as a boy? Do you not want a daughter or something?”

Noiz shrugged. “I’d be happy either way. But I know it’s a boy.”

"How so, brat?"

Noiz smirked lightly as he untied Koujaku’s kimono and opened it wide. Koujaku shivered again as the cool air hit his skin, feeling goosebumps begin to form.

"Your stomach is sitting low," Noiz said as he slowly ran his fingers up and down the bump that was now Koujaku’s stomach. "That means it’s a boy. Simple as that."

Koujaku huffed but relaxed as Noiz continued rubbing, the feel of his soft hands nice against his stretched skin.

"That’s a myth, you know. We could still have a girl if my stomach sat on the floor."

Noiz smirked at that, his eyes widening when he felt something press against his hand. Koujaku stilled at the familiar roil and tumble within, his heart fluttering. Sometimes he got queasy from the baby’s movements, but he cherished the moments all the same.

There was another life inside him, moving and stretching in the womb. His womb. Such a thought should’ve scared Koujaku shitless, but every month that passed — in which his belly grew and changes happened — made the idea much more apparent, much more real.

They were going to be parents soon.

"I still can’t believe I’m pregnant sometimes," he said dumbly as he rubbed his stomach too. "I’m so used to moving around and working at the salon that I’ve never thought I would have to stop or slow down. But now all I can do is waddle around. My feet swell and my back hurts and I have to piss like crazy all the time now… but I’m happy. What about you?"

Koujaku looked at Noiz. The younger male remained focused on the bulge before him, his hand moving unconsciously in comforting circles.

"Hn."

"Ha, you’ll be jealous won’t you? Of the baby, I mean."

"… No."

"Of course not. Cheeky shit. I’ll love you just as much."

"Whatever."

Noiz glanced away, annoyed. Koujaku rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling relieved. He leaned in and turned Noiz’s face to kiss him soundly on the lips. Koujaku moaned and shivered as Noiz brushed their tongues together, moving as close as his stomach would let him.They sat on the couch just like that, sucking each other’s lips and tongues until they needed air. Panting, the two men rested their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes.

"… We’ll be wonderful parents… won’t we?"

"… Yeah. We will."


End file.
